


The squib of House Black

by OmittedWords



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Gen, Squibs, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmittedWords/pseuds/OmittedWords
Summary: Squibs tend to be cast aside and forgotten. This is the story of the squib born into the House of Black; Marius.
Kudos: 11





	The squib of House Black

**Author's Note:**

> Noble and Most Ancient House of Drabbles
> 
> Word Count: 999
> 
> Thanks Rim for looking over this!

* * *

When Marius Black was born, there was a lot of hullabaloo. He was, after all, the newest member of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Black. _Such a pretty little boy_ , cooed the women when they came to visit. Cygnus and Violetta played the part of overjoyed parents, doting on the boy and showing him off at all the social gatherings. Of course, no one was fooled. The Blacks had a history of being strict with their children, stricter than the other pureblood families. _Toujours Pur._

When all the excitement had died down in a couple of months, he'd been mostly relegated to the care of house elves. He wasn't the eldest son and in any case, children were meant to be quiet and out of the way of the elders. Hence, he grew up being doted on by the house elves and in the company of his elder siblings, Pollux and Cassiopeia, and later his younger sister Dorea. Such was the case with the members of the Black household and there was nothing amiss. For a while.

Victoria grew worried when she realised that Marius hadn't done any accidental magic by the time he was four. Pollux and Cassiopeia had both had magical outbursts when they were toddlers and she was vexed. A talk with the house elf nanny confirmed that yes, Marius hadn't yet exhibited any signs of magic. _Young master must be a late bloomer. Young master is only four._

He was indeed, only four, and as such the matter wasn't brought up any further.

The trouble arose when they realised that Marius was fast reaching his seventh birthday and had yet to show any signs of magic. They were vexed and asked the house elf time and time again, only to be given the same answer. _Young master hasn't shown any signs of magic yet. Young master is a late bloomer._ Try as they might, the news simply couldn't be hushed up and in the span of two weeks it seemed as though all the families had heard of it. No one, however, dared to bring it up in front of any of the Blacks. Everyone skirted around the issue, as well as Marius in general. Nevertheless, he was met with pitying glances any time he was out and about.

Eventually, his parents decided against taking him to public gatherings, _just_ _for a little while. Until he does magic._

There were, well, _accidents,_ that regularly occurred around the household since then. Things _accidentally_ falling near Marius. Marius _accidentally_ falling down the stairs. All in the hopes that his magic would intervene and protect him. All that resulted in was Marius acquiring a series of bruises.

His seventh birthday came and went. No signs of magic. His eight birthday came and went. Still no signs of magic. Ninth birthday came and everyone was whispering about what a disgrace it was. His birthdays had ceased to be celebration; merely a dread that time was running out. Marius knew that quite well. His tenth birthday came and went. There was still no sign of magic.

The day that he was supposed to receive his Hogwarts letter dawned and there was a hush in Marius' house, as if it were the day of a funeral. With each passing hour Marius' anxiety grew. He'd locked himself in his room, perfectly sure that he wouldn't get the letter. Yet there was a still a glimmer of hope that he'd get the letter, and all would be well. The day passed. No letter arrived.

The next day, Cygnus pulled strings to check the Hogwarts book of record. _Had the letter been misplaced?_ No, Marius' name wasn't in the book. Marius was a squib, and squibs had no place in the house of Black. That very night, a house elf was ordered to take Marius and leave him somewhere. _In muggle filth._

The house elf apparated him into the middle of a park and disapparated almost immediately. _Master Black's orders. Tibby is sorry._ Marius had known that it was about to happen. He'd known that he'd be thrown out the moment that it was certain that he was a squib. However, sitting alone in a park in the middle of the night suddenly made him realise the magnitude of it. How helpless and alone he was. He'd just have to hold out till the morning. He could find some work then. He was fatigued and yet he didn't dare close his eyes.

He'd barely finished taking in his surrounding when he heard the sound of someone apparating. Fear had him immobilised. Had his family planned to kill him? No, it was a familiar face, a _safe_ face. His nanny, Elwie the house elf, was standing in front of him with her ears droopy and eyes filled with tears.. _Young master. Elwie knows of a place for you. Elwie will apparate you. Young master will be safe._ He was apparated in front of an orphanage. One of the staff had opened the door the next morning to find a young boy sitting on the front step, cold and shivering and he was taken in. He was suddenly submerged in a world he knew nothing about with no kin and, for a time, no one he trusted.

In the Black family, it was as though no one named Marius had ever existed. Dorea kept asking about him but she was hushed every time. _There's no brother of yours named Marius._ She'd screamed and cried until her older siblings sat her down and explained it to her. _Marius isn't coming back. Do not speak of him._ There were no belongings of him and he wasn't spoken about, not even by his parents. Or rather, especially by his parents. _I have one son and two daughters._

There wasn't a single indication that there had been a second son. That is, other than the burn mark on the Black family tapestry between the names Cassiopeia and Dorea.


End file.
